<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Fue Padre! by Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585973">¡Fue Padre!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble'>Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mexico, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搬到墨西哥后，哈利和西弗勒斯的互相试探。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Fue Padre!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>论斯哈与墨西哥的兼容性！没有灵魂的小甜饼，而且我不太会写肉（好像其他内容我就会写一样）。部分文化概念见注释。</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>西弗勒斯学会的第一句墨西哥俚语，是一句他极不可能用到的话：“</span><span>¡Fue</span> <span>p</span><span>adre!</span><span>”。字面对应成英语是“</span><span>It was father</span><span>”，概括起来其实就是一个“酷”字。</span></p><p>冈萨罗教给他这句话的时候，他潜意识里就开始质疑对方的动机。熟悉他的人都知道，想从他嘴里听到什么好话，最好是真让他得了好处，不然就得掂量掂量这好话是不是糖衣炮弹，或者就是炮弹，专用于粉碎人的自尊和智力。西弗勒斯瞧瞧板书，又瞧瞧自己空白的笔记本，总觉得自己被愚弄了。没错，他是在墨西哥长住疗养，但用西语和当地麻瓜日常交流并不在他的计划之中。</p><p>“可我实在没时间。”晚饭时哈利拨弄着牛排说，他当然不想和自己曾经的教授一起上语言课，“处里新一轮协勤才开始，我走不开。而且我有点基础了。”</p><p>“‘有点基础了’。”西弗勒斯拖长腔重复了一遍，“所以，你和冈萨罗认识多久了？”</p><p>“没有很久——呃，就今天去找你才认识他。”</p><p>“哈！行吧，明天下班，你直接回家就好。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天哈利回到家时，西弗勒斯正坐在客厅一角饮茶读书，厨房里散发着一股巧克力和胡椒、肉桂混合的香气。</p><p>
  <span><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>哈利探头进厨房闻了闻。“你刚吃过午饭？鸡肉和普埃布拉莫莱（</span>
  <span>mole poblano</span>
  <span>）？”</span>
  <span><sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“加了一点黑莫莱（</span>
  <span>mole negro</span>
  <span>）。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么午饭越吃越晚了？原来不都是</span>
  <span>12</span>
  <span>点准时开饭吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>西弗勒斯终于从书页中抬起头，“</span>
  <span>12</span>
  <span>点是霍格沃茨的时间表，不是我的。我想几点吃就几点吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><a id="return2" name="return2"></a>哈利窃笑，他心知自从西弗勒斯开始上冈萨罗的课，吃饭时间就不断推后。刚搬进</span>
  <span>Anzures</span>
  <span>区的头一个月，魔药大师根本就不屑于和邻居社交，现在竟然连吃饭时间都越来越贴近当地风俗，活像一个明明会做题却说自己是猜对的小学生。哈利决定之后好好逗弄他一下。</span>
  <span><sup>[<a href="#note2">2</a>]</sup></span>
</p><p>“对了，”西弗勒斯想起了什么，“你圣周不用加班是吗？”</p><p>哈利点点头，以为黑袍男人只是随便问问，没想到——今年春假他们开启了人挤人模式。</p><p> </p><p>“我们这算是莫莱之旅？先是普埃布拉，然后是瓦哈卡，完全就是按照你的食谱来啊。”在瓦哈卡民族植物园，哈利在导览说话的间隙里调笑道。</p><p>“嘘。”西弗勒斯连个眼神都没有施舍，“我用的英西互译咒，听不懂你在说什么。”然后继续在笔记本上刷刷地做着胭脂虫群落的速写。</p><p>英西互译？有这种咒语吗？那西弗勒斯听他自己说话又是什么语言？西语？哈利抓抓头发，被自己的想象逗笑了。他听完关于供水灌溉系统的介绍，跟着大部队走进边上的小门。不同于刚刚开阔的仙人掌园，这里四周高墙耸立，切出一块方正的湛蓝天空。土褐色的砖墙上侵染着污痕，一眼看去算是平滑，高处无规律地有几扇紧闭的木窗。灰扑扑的地砖把院子分成一格格花圃，里面的仙人掌说不上憔悴，但也没有足够的生命力占满格子，乖乖地缩在中央，倒方便了游客在窄窄的砖上随意穿行。北边墙脚下种了一排树，细瘦的枝桠上没有叶子，只零星挂了一些干枯的果荚，木刺像朵朵冰花绽放在树干上。一小片飞鸟不敢过的静谧。</p><p>西弗勒斯终于画完赶了上来，“这是什么地方？”</p><p>“旁边教堂的修道院。那些窗户，”哈利抬手一指，“就是僧侣住的房间。真够压抑的，打开窗只有这么一个小院子，光秃秃的树——”</p><p>“——皂荚树。木材不错。”西弗勒斯像被深深吸引一样，伸手要去触碰长刺。在指尖与树干之间，哈利仿佛看见了浓缩的旋风，被压迫至极限，吞没整个场景，把他丢在人群纷拥的广场上。雕像举起长剑在马上冲锋。肩膀上落了一排慵懒的灰鸽。他转过头去，从修道院外来了一位黑衣天主教神父，半长的头发和暗黑的袍子随步伐流动，肘下夹着圣经，又如挽着情人。脚边的鸽子扑棱棱跳开，抖落的羽片间一刻对视，一抹微笑。一阵晕眩。</p><p>一个吻。薰衣草气味。“走吧。”西弗勒斯拉上哈利的卫衣。</p><p>哈利像宠物一样被牵着，刚醒过神来的脸上露出傻笑。他戳戳西弗勒斯的后背，兴致勃勃地问道：“植物园怎么样？”西弗勒斯手上略微用力，没有应声，“用西语回答，练习一下！”</p><p>西弗勒斯回头，眼睛微微睁大，状似无辜地说道：“什么？听不懂。”</p><p> </p><p>“景区即将关门，请大家抓紧时间……”</p><p>哈利披着隐形衣，和西弗勒斯一起溜过大门，逆着离开的人群上山。他们已经观赏过这里的景色，现在回来是用上巫师的小手段寻些刺激。</p><p>黄昏时刻，天空比不过正午的明亮，但是斜射的夕阳自内向外点亮了空中唯一的云，层层交叠的光暗和油画如出一辙，庄严肃穆，下一刻仿佛小天使就会探出头来奏乐。哈利拉着恋人下水，恒温的水波清浅到可以看清脚下沉积的矿物质。二人跌跌撞撞到了温泉外侧，心跳不由得加速——是因为勾动了前夜激烈的回忆，还是因为水池外就是几十米悬崖？谁也不想弄清。哈利急切地解开男人高领衬衫的扣子，时轻时重地舔舐着脖颈上的伤痕，一只手摸向对方的下体，心不在焉地撸动，沉迷在对方汗液的气味和毛发的质感之中。</p><p>“波特，专心一点！”西弗勒斯呻吟一声，嘴唇胡乱地揉搓着哈利的眉毛，一只手固定着哈利的后脑，另一只手已经巧妙地滑入哈利的裤子，用指节上的茧子拨弄那已经半硬的物什，赚来几近尖叫的喘息。空旷的山巅只剩下最原始的费洛蒙，他们的呼吸声如同挂了蜂蜜一般粘腻，手上的频率越来越快，但是并不同步，倒像是乐团里此起彼伏的两个声部。什么甜蜜的情话，都没有喷涌的稀薄乳液来得真实。</p><p>“回家？”哈利闭着眼，轻轻捏着西弗勒斯的后腰。</p><p>“回家。”两人幻影移形，水面重归寂静。让残留热情煮沸这池清波。</p><p> </p><p>银白的月光照进主卧，潮湿凌乱的床铺上两个人影依偎着。</p><p>“我打算把冈萨罗的课停了。”西弗勒斯揽着哈利，靠在床头突然说道。</p><p>
  <span>“不行，我和冈萨罗说好了，至少给你教到</span>
  <span>B1</span>
  <span>左右……”哈利有气无力地咽下了后半句话。但显然，对方没有错过他不慎透露的信息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>西弗勒斯挑眉，饶有兴味地说：“我再问一遍，你</span>
  <span>到底</span>
  <span>在和他玩什么游戏？”</span>
</p><p>哈利支支吾吾地不肯正面回答：“那你呢？明明学得很用心，为什么要退课？”</p><p>“我学的很用心？”</p><p>“你连吃饭时间都变了！”哈利注意到身后的人不自在地动了动，抬头一看发现西弗勒斯耳朵都红了，于是追问道，“所以你不是为了适应风土人情？”</p><p>“……算是。”西弗勒斯顿了顿，“这样的话，你两点下班之后我们可以一起吃午饭。”</p><p>哈利被这句告白触动，一时失语，支起身来吻了上去。他忍不住撕咬着对方嘴上的死皮，吮吸着扯破之后渗出的血丝，好似这样就能让两人合二为一，永不分离。刚成为恋人时，他一度以为只是两个受伤的同类互相抚慰，也许几年、几月之后只剩下一地鸡毛和相看两厌。但日积月累的点滴已经让他很难分清，究竟谁对这段感情付出更多，又有什么还能动摇他们的生活。也许他们总有一天会厌倦墨西哥，厌倦接吻，厌倦做爱，但在他的想象里，他曾去过和将去到的每个角落都会有一个老混蛋陪伴左右。</p><p>他们气喘吁吁地分开，哈利趴在西弗勒斯胸口，听着胸腔间的震动。“该你了，你为什么要操纵我的课程？不说实话我就真的不去了。”</p><p>“我只是想听你叫‘爸爸’。”哈利乖巧地眨眼，硬是受了背上的巴掌，接着补充了一句，“在山上玩得开心吗？”</p><p><span>西弗勒斯内心有种冲动，想用羊肠线把对方的眼皮缝上。但他还是难得诚实地回答道：“</span><span>Fue</span> <span>p</span><span>adre</span><span>.</span><span>”然后右手向下滑去，露出了恶作剧得逞的笑容。</span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>[1]</sup>mole（莫莱）是墨西哥一种特色酱料，根据各地风味不同有多种不同颜色和口味的变种，以巧克力、辣椒等香料为基底。文中出现的mole poblano是普埃布拉州（Puebla）的莫莱，红褐色，香辣微苦，多做火鸡和鸡肉浇汁。Mole negro来自瓦哈卡州（Oaxaca），也叫mole oaxaqueño，更加偏苦偏黑，因而得名。<sup>[<a href="#return1">返回正文</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>[2]</sup>墨西哥午餐时间在下午2点到4点之间，晚餐在8点到11点之间。Anzures区位于英国驻墨西哥大使馆附近。<sup>[<a href="#return2">返回正文</a>]</sup></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>